Good Luck My Way
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Suatu saat kamu akan pergi meninggalkanku, aku akan pasrah. Tapi, jika itu keinginanmu, aku siap untuk tidak menghentikanmu. Namun, saat kami memanggilmu, kami akan siap mungkin kamu tidak seperti dulu lagi. Other: Haruhi Fujioka. #44


**Good Luck My Way**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), short story | Genre: Family and Friendship | Rate: K+ | Main Character(s): **Hitachiin twins and Haruhi Fujioka

**.o.O.o.**

_Suatu saat kamu akan pergi meninggalkanku, aku akan pasrah. Tapi, jika itu keinginanmu, aku siap untuk tidak menghentikanmu. Namun, saat kami memanggilmu, kami akan siap mungkin kamu tidak seperti dulu lagi._

* * *

"Hei, apa yang kalian di situ? Mau terjun?" ejek pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun kepada saudara kembarnya dan gadis berambut hitam pendek tengah bersiap-siap meluncur di atas bukit bersalju. "Ikutan! Sekalian tambah pengalaman bersama sang saudara baru."

"Ada-ada saja kau, Kaoru!" pemuda berambut hitam membuka kacamata seluncurnya ke atas kepala. "Daripada banyak bicara, lebih baik kau duluan ke sana. Turun sendirian!"

"Aku kan Cuma bercanda, Hikaru," kata Kaoru berjalan sambil meloncat-loncat. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukan sky bersama. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah."

"Aku juga..." senyum gadis berusia sama dengan mereka memandang langit biru indah dan nuansa putih di bawahnya. Hatinya sungguh sakit kalau melihat sesuatu. "Rasanya benar-benar mau pergi ke gunung lagi."

Kaoru meloncat dan sudah berada di samping kanan Haruhi. Di sebelah kiri sudah ada Hikaru. "Tenang saja, Haruhi. Setiap perjuangan memang harus dilakukan dengan sebuah kerja keras. Memang rasanya sakit dan berhenti, tapi kami selalu ada di sisimu."

"Mentang-mentang kau adalah saudara Haruhi, Kaoru!" jengkel Hikaru menjitak kepala Kaoru. Kaoru meringis kesakitan. "Kalau mau berusaha, harus dengan kerja keras. Begitu juga dengan perubahan. Kalau mau berubah, harus butuh usaha. Jika memang tidak bisa, hanya Kami-sama yang tahu semuanya."

Genggaman Haruhi mengepal erat. Dia berusaha tersenyum kepada dua saudara kembar di samping kanan kirinya. "Berkat kalian, aku merasa sudah siap pada apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Walaupun aku bukan lagi seperti yang dulu. Seperti saat kalian pernah pertama kali bertemu denganku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kaoru merangkul pundak Haruhi. "Selama Haruhi adalah Haruhi, kami bersyukur. Apa pun perubahan Haruhi, kami akan menerimanya."

"Itu benar." Hikaru be-tos ria dengan Kaoru. "Hari ini biarkan kami bersedia menemanimu saat terakhir, saudaraku."

Saudara kembar itu meletakkan kacamata ke posisi semula. Mereka menjauh dari Haruhi dan bersiap-siap untuk meluncur. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya mereka berluncur secepat kilat. Walaupun Haruhi belum lancar, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengejar dua saudara kembar itu. Sudah waktunya mengakhiri. Ini adalah jalanku untuk memperjuangkan segalanya.

Tiba di tujuan dengan selamat. Mereka melepaskan alat-alat ski dan memberikannya kepada penjaga. Rasa lega menghampiri kedua saudara kembar itu, tapi tidak untuk Haruhi. Mereka berdua sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Haruhi bukan Haruhi yang senang akrab dengan orang lain. Sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Butuh waktu untuk memulihkan segalanya, walaupun mereka akan merindukan keceriaan sang gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Aku rasanya sudah kehilangan teman, saudara dan sahabat terbaikku." Kaoru menahan kesedihannya. Kekecewaan menghampirinya. "Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesal. Aku senang bertemu dengannya. Karena dia sudah membuat aku berteman dengan banyak orang."

Hikaru terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Akhirnya dia berbicara dengan menahan kesedihan. "Kalau sudah waktunya, kita pasti bisa melihat dia lagi. Sayangnya butuh waktu lama. Berapa lama ya, kita kenal dengan Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Lebih dari dua tahun, menurutku." Kaoru meregangkan tangan lega. "Kalau dia mau berubah, kita harus mendukungnya! Benar tidak, Hikaru?"

Hikaru melihat Haruhi diam saja. Dia mengangguk. "Ya! Kita harus mendukungnya. Sampai tiba waktunya, kita akan mengejutkannya."

Kaoru memeluk Hikaru penuh semangat dan kegembiraan. Jika sudah tiba waktunya, izinkan mereka kembali berteman dengan orang yang sudah merubah hidup mereka itu. Karena dia-lah harapan kami satu-satunya untuk hidup di dunia ini.

_Jalan di dalam perjuangan memang harus dilakukan memakai usaha dan kerja keras. Biarkanlah waktu merubah itu semua. Biarkanlah Tuhan menentukan semuanya. Asalkan dia kembali tersenyum setelah dia berubah nanti. Asalkan dia tidak melupakan kami._

**The End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^

Sunny **Blue **February

**Date:** Makassar, 04 Maret 2013

**Thanks to reading!**

Thanks to reading!


End file.
